The present disclosure relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for remotely updating security systems.
Security systems provide individuals with a sense of security and comfort. Some systems provide minimal security features (e.g., motion detection lighting), while others provide more extensive security features (e.g., electronic surveillance and automated alarm capabilities). Security system services typically involve monitoring activities at a location specified by a customer via a security system panel installed therein and generating some type of alert if some condition is met (e.g., security alarm activated).
Due to the growth of various communications and related technologies (wireless technologies, security sensing devices, etc.) as well as a continuing need for improved security systems, there is becoming a greater need for systems and processes that can manage these complex security systems.
Security system panels typically include firmware that requires periodic maintenance (e.g., when updates to the firmware are developed or errors are detected that require a patch). Manually updating these systems can be very expensive and labor-intensive in that such activities are provided on site.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to remotely update these security systems as updates and/or fixes become available.